Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Among these products, scopes used on high-powered rifles offer long-range targeting capabilities with exceptional accuracies. However, as with most precision equipment, they require meticulous set-up and calibration. Should the scope be removed from the rifle, this calibration must be performed all over again, each time.
While there have been attempts to provide various releasable mounting mechanisms and quick-release scope mounts, they typically do not provide for repeatable accuracy related to the particular orientation of the scope within the mount and can over time develop “play” as parts begin to wear. Additionally, various other devices attempt to provide adjustment mechanisms between the scope mount and the scope, such that once the scope is mounted to the rifle it can be reoriented to provide an accurate sight picture or so windage and elevation adjustments can be made.
Examples of these devices can be seen by reference in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,473 issued to Craven discloses a detachable scope mount for guns; U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,288 issued to Detrich et al. discloses a magnetic mount for gun sights; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,315 issued to Hopson, III discloses a gun scope mount system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,595 issued to Bell discloses a scope tube adjusting and locking device; and, U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,876 issued to Wilson discloses a rifle scope mounting means.
Additionally, other devices have attempted to provide ways to properly adjust the sight picture provided by the scope. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,258 issued to Whitson discloses a device for bore alignment of gun sights; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,504 issued to Harms discloses a rifle scope vertical alignment apparatus and method; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,855 issued to Pinkley discloses a gun sight reticule alignment.
While these attempts may achieve their purported objective each suffers from one or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization. Particularly, each of the devices require post-mounting adjustment of the scope and fail to provide accurate and repeatable positioning of the scope relative to the crosshair reticule in a simple and quick manner.